Miscellaneous page codings
this is mostly for my computer science class where I have nothing to do so co d e its a mess oof |} text E9724C FFC857 C5283D 255F85 550527 688E26 FAA613 F44708 A10702 Unnoticable. Average. These are the things that come to mind when one sets eyes on Leviathan. He doesn't stand out in a crowd, and when you do notice him, you wouldn't expect anything odd. Charming? Perhaps. Normal? A reasonable assumption. Except that it's wrong. Dangerously wrong. Appearance Leviathan is clearly a SeaWing. He has dark aqua main scales paired with slightly greener neck scales. His topscales are seaweed green, and his underbelly is pale blue. He has sky-blue horns with darker blue horn ridges. His frill is a deep cobalt blue, and shimmers slightly more than a normal SeaWing frill, although it's barely noticeable. His eyes are a startling royal blue, with a slight purple tint. The whites around his iris are tinged with red, but again, nobody notices. His photophores are a paler electric blue and have a ragged shape, which is by far his most unusual feature, although not too unusual. Jewelry isn't something you'll normally see him with. He does wear a single silver ring with a bloodred gemstone inlaid into it, but that's the only piece of treasure he ever wears. Personality Leviathan is quite the odd one. He always wears an unnerving smile everywhere he goes, as if there's a hilarious joke following him around that only he can comprehend. He always carries an uncanny air about him, and just entering a room will halt conversation inside of it and turn heads his way. Yet, if he so chooses, he can blend into a crowd with ease, essentially vanishing into thin air. It's an uncanny knack of his, a knack that he knows full well, one that he uses to his advantage for his... hobbies. History The name of Leviathan is a scourge, a plague for which there is no cure. All fear it, and none have the means to stop it. But he wasn't always one. Leviathan was almost an ordinary SeaWing dragonet. Almost. He was the child of two dragons, leading ordinary lives and joyous at the hatching of their son. But by the time he was only three, he began acting... strangely. He wouldn't play with the other dragonets, only watch them with a blank, emotionless expression. His parents became concerned of their son's health, and tried to find out what was wrong with him. But in the end, nothing worked, and they could do nothing but watch helplessly as their once-loving dragonet slowly transformed into what could only be described as a monster. On his eighth hatching day, Leviathan vanished. His parents were hysterical, and tried desperately to find him before it was too late. They never did. He was gone. As the days passed, dragons all around Pyrrhia start to go missing. Some were discovered days later, gruesomely murdered, while others were never found. The only clue as to who could have possibly done these horrendous acts was a small scrap of paper left at every murder. It was written in a dark ink, believed to be the blood of the victim, spelling out a word that invoked terror at a mere mention of it. Leviathan. scafdfsdfsdf uhh bullets because im gonna have to spruce this guy up later im pining to be done with this i wont leaf these great tree puns behind oak-kay actual character stuff now im done being sappy |} Appearance Appearance: light brown with darker reddish brown areas bronzey-orange wings with circular patterns red eyes with a slight purplish tint (he has a lack of pigmentation in his eyes so thats his blood haha) wears tinted glasses to keep from going blind (since he has no pigment the sun just cooks his eyes otherwise. what fun) flattened tail like a beaver's (specifically a Eurasian beaver's, its not as wide as an american beaver's) Personality Personality: really grumpy actually just bad at socializing so he gets salty about it and locks himself up in his cabin hardworking hates lazy folks and yells at any he sees tired a lot of the time because hes the only one who pulls his weight thats also why he lives in an isolated cabin by himself he's a woodworker and he builds dams n stuff dunno why but beaver so yeah History History: uhhh had a good family stuff idk this is the iffy part so far im not even sure if he's modern or canon timeline yet hes prob gonna be modern but i know literally nothing about he modern timeline so thatll be fun oh also hes like. an expert woodworker. he builds furniture. i already said that but there you go this is a mess and its going to be painful to clean up rip Something else heckity heckity heck what the heck